Fotografías de Recuerdos
by TomatoKiss
Summary: Tras descubrir que se está quedando ciego Romano decide ocultarlo para que las últimas imágenes que queden grabadas en su mente sean las de todos actuando con normalidad. Lo peor de todo es que Romano tiene pánico a la oscuridad y a la soledad.
1. Realidad

_Summary: Tras descubrir que se está quedando ciego Romano decide ocultarlo para que las últimas imágenes que queden grabadas en su mente sean las de todos actuando con normalidad. Lo peor de todo es que Romano tiene pánico a la oscuridad y a la soledad._

_Tipo: (T) - Drama/Hurt-Comfort._

_Advertencias: Nombres usados: Países y humanos._

_Parejas: Spamano._

_Disclaimer: No me pertenecen Hetalia ni sus personajes, tan sólo me pertenece esta historia y esta idea._

* * *

**Fotografías de Recuerdos**

**1. Realidad**

* * *

El sur de Italia estaba de mal humor. De muy mal humor.

Y esta vez la culpa no era porque la pasta se le hubiera quedado pasada por un despiste (es decir, su fratello entreteniéndolo al teléfono) o porque el salido de Francia se le hubiera acercado demasiado.

No era ninguna de esas dos situaciones. Esta vez se trataba de él mismo.

Romano se mordía el labio en sus pensamientos y miraba hacia ningún lado en especial mientras Alemania seguía hablando y hablando en ese mitin que parecía no tener final.

Tampoco era causa del propio mitin. Eran sus ojos, algo no andaba bien con ellos ya que últimamente tenía que forzar algo más la vista para leer cualquier documento o, simplemente, cualquier cosa (incluidas las revistas subidas de tono que tanto le gustaban). Tampoco se daba cuenta de las cosas que pasaban muy cerca de él… como si hubiera perdido visión y no pudiera ver bien a los lados.

Suspirando miró el reloj de nuevo. Tenía cita con el oftalmólogo en dos horas lo cual significaba que tras una hora más de insufrible mitin tendría que ir a que le pusieran unas gafas feas e incómodas como las de Austria o América. Además tendría que decirle a España que se fuera a comer sin él y tampoco podría arrastrar a su hermano con él para que este no se fuera con la patata jefe que estaba hablando en ese momento.

oOo

Despidiéndose de España y Veneciano (quien no tardó en irse con el patata jefe), Romano puso marcha hacia el médico. Odiaba los médicos porque cuando te dan una noticia es mala la gran mayoría de las veces.

El trayecto en coche fue tranquilo y fluido, por suerte no pilló tráfico y encontró aparcamiento a la primera. Le tuvo que decir a España quien lo miraba preocupado que simplemente le iban a poner gafas y aún así, le costó que no lo acompañara porque el bastardo insistía e insistía. Tampoco se estaba muriendo, podía soportar una simple consulta él solo que ya no era un niño.

—Muy bien, señor Vargas es el siguiente.

Suspirando entró en la pequeña consulta. No era muy acogedora pero ninguna consulta de médico lo era.

—¿Me puede contar sus síntomas?

—Lo que ya le dije — contestó el italiano malhumorado — Me cuesta más ver las letras y no veo bien por el rabillo del ojo, vamos que si una mosca pasa por mi lado no me entero porque no viene de frente.

—Le haremos unas pruebas — dijo el médico levantándose y guiándolo hasta una silla — Siéntese y contésteme si ve mejor o peor.

El médico le fue señalando una tras otra las letras las cuales cada vez eran más pequeñas y Romano fue contestando tal y como le pidieron. Luego le pasaron a una máquina donde tenía que seguir una luz al fondo y le ponían algunas imágenes y, la peor, otra donde le echaban una pequeña ráfaga de aire en el ojo provocando que saltara de sorpresa y cerrara el ojo.

—Señor Vargas debe mantener el ojo abierto.

—¡No lo puedo evitar maldita sea!

Tuvo que soportar lo mismo con el otro ojo en los veinte minutos terminaron de hacerle todas pruebas.

—Mientras salen los resultados le voy a hacer unas preguntas — dijo el médico con rostro serio mirando los papeles y cogiendo un bolígrafo — Conteste con sinceridad.

Romano se quedó con las ganas de preguntarle si es que acaso lo tomaba por un mentiroso, pero se aguantó.

—¿Sufre dolores de cabeza a menudo?

—Sí, desde hace unos meses más a menudo, pero será porque he tenido bastantes viajes en avión por el trabajo.

—Comprendo, ¿padece de los nervios?

—Sí, me sacan de los nervios constantemente porque estoy rodeado de pesados y además, como ya dije, he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente y eso lo he notado.

—Entiendo… — repitió cogiendo nota y levantándose — Voy por los resultados y luego vuelvo y le cuento.

El sur de Italia esperó durante lo que fueron como quince minutos ya moviendo el pie nervioso en el asiento preguntándose cuándo iba a volver el doctor. Tardaba mucho y sinceramente sólo quería irse pronto a la habitación del hotel y relajarse durmiendo una buena siesta.

—Perdone el retraso señor Vargas — se aclaró la garganta y le tendió una mirada para que el italiano se levantara — No quiero que se preocupe, pero quiero que lleve este sobre sin abrir al hospital para que le realicen unas pruebas.

—¿Qué pruebas? ¿Por qué? — se tensó Romano — Con unas gafas me apaño.

El médico se mordió el labio inferior y miró nervioso al paciente.

—Me temo que unas gafas no serán suficientes.

Romano se mareó unos instantes y miró petrificado al doctor. No podía tener nada grave, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué quiere decir?

Con un hilo de voz el italiano consiguió articular las palabras preocupado porque la respuesta que esperaba no fuera lo que quisiera oír. Pero no, no podía pasar nada grave, simplemente tendría que haber algún error o faltaba una prueba o cualquier cosa que pudiera explicar que tuviera que ir al hospital.

—Verá señor Vargas… creemos que no es sólo una pérdida de visión. Pero no tiene sentido que se lo explique hasta que no le realicen las pruebas pertinentes.

—¿Qué clase de pruebas? — al italiano no le gustaba como estaba sonando todo aquello, su respiración se estaba agitando mientras aparentaba mantener la compostura y el color del rostro, aunque sin querer este se estaba perdiendo a cada palabra que salía de la boca del doctor.

—No se preocupe, no le dolerán.

Oh no, eso siempre era mentira. Romano asintió nervioso y cogió con la mano temblorosa el sobre que le tendió el médico. No le gustaba como estaba sonando aquello y lo peor era que no entendía qué le pasaba.

Dudó en llamar a España o a Veneciano, no sentía que tuviera fuerzas para conducir. Pero entonces los preocuparía en exceso y Romano no quería eso porque puede que entonces fuera peor. Despacio entró en el coche y miró al frente sumido en sus pensamientos, arrancó y empezó a conducir hacia el hospital.

Y, aunque al joven italiano le gustara la velocidad, esta vez sólo era capaz de ir con cuidado y despacio.

oOo

Fueron cuatro horas de pruebas y esperas hasta que por fin le llamaron. Los nervios de Romano estaban a flor de piel, nadie le decía nada simplemente le mandaban de un lugar a otro sin ninguna explicación.

Al llegar a la habitación le tendieron un par de papeles de los cuales no entendía nada.

—¿Me ocurre algo? — preguntó al cabo de un rato cuando el silencio de la sala parecía una cuchilla apunto de caer sobre su cuello.

—Verá… es difícil decirlo pero usted señor Vargas tiene una enfermedad degenerativa de los ojos — dichos ojos se abrieron inmediatamente llenos de terror al escuchar aquellas palabras y el médico suspiró pensando muy bien las palabras a escoger — Está perdiendo la visión… progresivamente. No podemos hacer nada.

'Nada'. La palabra que hizo que Romano se perdiera en un mundo de silencio sin llegar a escuchar las nuevas palabras del doctor, sólo observando cómo sus labios se movían suavemente pronunciando palabras que no podían llegar a sus oídos. ¿Pero cómo se supone que iba a reaccionar cuando le decían que se iba a ir quedando ciego progresivamente?

—Solamente podemos mandarle algunos medicamentos y consejos para que el proceso se ralentice.

El mundo del silencio del italiano pronto empezó a desvanecerse cuando la oscuridad fue cubriendo todo aquello, puede que como un anticipo a lo que su futuro sería, o seguramente porque no podía soportar más información.

No iba a volver a ver.

Iba a perder la vista para siempre.

La oscuridad poco a poco iba a ir engullendo todas las cosas bonitas que Romano disfrutaba sin llegar a decirlo: el tierno rostro de su hermanito, el rostro de su otro hermanito Seborga, los cuadros que su hermano le enseñaba sonriente, los paisajes de su país, los paisajes de España… la sonrisa despreocupada de España.

Todo ello se iba a desvanecer, para siempre.

oOo

España miraba preocupado su teléfono móvil. Había algo que andaba mal con Romano y no sólo era el presentimiento sino que también había quedado en que lo llamaría cuando saliera de la consulta y de eso hacían ya varias horas.

—Eres un exagerado — comentó Prusia pasando un brazo por su hombro — Seguro que se fue a comprar las gafas y se le olvidó llamarte.

—Tampoco contesta mis llamadas — frunció el ceño contestando a su amigo albino.

—Porque estará cabreado por tener que llevar gafas como el señorito. ¡Venga relájate un rato, ya sabes como es Romano!

—Lo siento, pero no me voy al bar con vosotros.

—España, amigo mío — se acercó Francis — Te preocupas demasiado por el pequeño Romano, ya no es un niño bajo tu cuidado y tampoco es tu amante o algo por el estilo, así que relájate y ven con nosotros.

—Pero es mi amigo — el español no estaba siendo cabezón, Romano era demasiado importante para él y en verdad tenía un presentimiento que no le gustaba.

—¡Lo que quieras! — se cansó el prusiano — Luego no digas que no te avisamos.

España los observó marchar y se dispuso a subir a su habitación de hotel nuevamente. Romano siempre daba aunque fuera un toque, puede que no llamara, pero siempre le daba al menos un toque. Al final decidió llamar a Veneciano, puede que él se hubiera puesto en contacto con su hermano.

Pero tampoco este le cogió el teléfono, suspirando se lanzó a la cama. Sólo podía esperar que Romano le llamara pronto.

oOo

Romano volvió en sí poco a poco y se dio cuenta enseguida de que estaba en un hospital. Se incorporó de repente en la vacía habitación y al momento dejó de observar lo que había a su alrededor… qué importaba, todo eso se iba a perder en la oscuridad.

Se sentó en la cama intentando controlar sus pensamientos negativos y las ganas que las lágrimas estaban empezando a hacer para salir. No quería llorar, no quería. Pero no iba a poder evitarlo, con un dolor en el pecho acabó agarrándose de las piernas y escondiendo su rostro entre ellas mientras las lágrimas empezaban a emerger y poco a poco se iban convirtiendo en dolorosos sollozos.

Desesperanza, desesperación y dolor.

Las tres 'd' que ocupaban todo el corazón y todo el pensamiento de Romano.

Verdaderamente lo iba a perder. Su visión y las cosas que jamás se le pasaron por la cabeza que no iba a poder observar nunca más. Riendo dolorosamente y ahogándose nuevamente en sus sollozos Romano pensó melancólicamente que tampoco contemplaría de nuevo el perfecto trasero de España, ni las cejas de Inglaterra, ni las patatas que tanto odiaba, ni siquiera la sonrisa pervertida de Francia. Jamás pensó que pudiera echar de menos las tres últimas cosas.

Al cabo de diez minutos Romano acabó de desahogarse y con un nudo en la garganta trató de levantarse temblando al ponerse en pie. Su rostro debía verse horrible con el rastro de las lágrimas, los ojos rojos y el color pálido que debía presentar. Pero en ese momento hubiera hecho lo que fuera por tener un espejo y verse a sí mismo… lo cual también iba a perder.

Abriendo la puerta se topó con un enfermero que le llevó de nuevo junto al doctor quien le examinó que estuviera bien.

—Siento mucho lo que le sucede señor Vargas, ojalá pudiera decirle algo positivo…

—No se preocupe — dijo Romano sorprendiéndose de su voz ronca — Sólo quiero saber cuánto tiempo me queda hasta…

—Hasta que pierda por completo la visión — terminó el doctor cuando al italiano se le quebró la voz y se vio incapaz de terminar — No lo sé, dependerá de usted, le mandaremos medicación y le daré consejos para ralentizar el proceso todo lo que sea posible.

Esperó hasta que Romano asintiera pero cuando al cabo del rato no lo hizo comprendió que estaba meditando todo. Le entristecía ver el aura apagada de alguien tan joven y la tristeza que emanaba, pero no podía hacer nada.

—Venga a revisión en cuanto note que pierda vista y, si no es así, esperemos, venga en dos meses.

Romano esta vez asintió levantando la mirada para quedarse con el rostro del médico que lo iba a atender.

—Los nervios, el estrés, los sustos… usted ya me entiende, aléjese de ellos. Todo ello sólo provocarán que el proceso sea más rápido.

Sin nada más que decir el sur de Italia se levantó y aceptó la mano tendida del doctor. Mirando al frente y sin pensar hacia donde debía ir empezó a salir del hospital y encaminarse hacia su coche, donde al llegar, hundió nuevamente la cabeza y notó como sus manos empezar a temblar.

Todo iba a ser negro, oscuro sin ninguna luz. Sin nada.

Desde niño tuvo pánico a la oscuridad. Si no fuera por España que lo abrazaba por las noches y se esperaba hasta que se durmiera lo hubiera pasado verdaderamente peor. Y ahora eso iba a ser su realidad, España no lo cuidaba más, no iba a estar junto a él… teniendo que soportar él sólo esa oscuridad sin fin.

Con lágrimas nuevamente amenazadoras Romano puso en marcha el coche para regresar a su habitación del hotel. No tenía fuerzas para nada salvo para dormir y perderse en los brazos de Morfeo tal vez despertándose luego en un nuevo mañana y que todo el día de hoy fuera un sueño.

El coche quedó horriblemente aparcado, pero no importaba. Arrastrando los pies el joven bajó y se llevó las manos a la cara. Apartándose las lágrimas que habían salido e intentando fruncir el ceño entró con cuidado mirando hacia el suelo deseando no encontrarse con nadie.

Pero la suerte nunca estaba de su parte y menos en un día como aquel.

—¡Roma, te he estado llamando! ¿Y tus gafas, estás bien, pasó algo?

España… le estaba mirando preocupado, sin sonrisa. Justo como Romano odiaba verlo.

—¡Ese imbécil me dijo que simplemente tenía la vista cansada por trabajar demasiado! Esto es culpa de mi jefe por mandarme demasiado trabajo, le voy a cantar las cuarenta.

Sacando voz de donde no supo que tenía y pasando de España para que no pudiera contemplar su rostro agotado y devastado Romano continuó andando a paso rápido.

—Me alegra mucho que no sea nada Roma, me tenías muy preocupado.

Romano no quiso girarse a mirarlo porque entonces él se daría cuenta de que estaba mal. Mirando hacia un espejo que se encontraba delante de ellos se encontró con el rostro iluminado de España. Inconscientemente sonrió sonrojándose al darse cuenta que estuvo mirando demasiado tiempo a su exjefe.

España le sonrió alegremente. Como quería, con ojos centelleantes y sin pena visible en ellos. Como siempre habían sido y como pensaba contemplarlos hasta que no pudiera más… para al menos tener con él el recuerdo de ellos siempre vivo.

No podía ni pensar la idea de que le miraran con pena, que eso fuera su último recuerdo. Ni siquiera en los menos cercanos podía soportar la idea… cuanto menos en los cercanos como sus hermanitos y España.

* * *

_Nueva historia y esta vez algo de angustia y drama. No siempre voy a escribir historias de humor.  
_

_Espero opiniones, además no soy médico y algo así me cuesta mucho, pero solo quiero escribir una historia de angustia._


	2. Normalidad

**Fotografías de Recuerdos**

**2. Normalidad**

* * *

Romano abrió lentamente los ojos acostumbrándose a la oscuridad de la habitación. Se quedó unos instantes quieto observando cómo algunas formas de sombras empezaban a formarse y suspiró cubriéndose con la sábana recordando que en algún tiempo, posiblemente cercano, ni siquiera esas sombras podría contemplar.

No era que le gustara verlas, el simple hecho de hallarse completamente a oscuras sólo le daba ganas de taparse con la sábana y esperar a salvo esperando a distinguirlas para poder tomar la energía y el valor de levantarse y subir la persiana.

Puede que tal vez debiera no hacerlo y acostumbrarse a lo que su nueva vida sería. O tal vez fuera mejor que viviera las luces y los colores todo lo que pudiera hasta el final.

Pero esa no era una decisión que le apeteciera pensar, simplemente quería esperar y pensar que todo era como normalmente era y que luego la luz se abriría paso sacándolo de ese mundo negro, triste y frío. Como pasaba todas las mañanas.

Tampoco tuvo tiempo de pensar demasiado porque la pantalla de su móvil se iluminó al mismo tiempo que este empezaba a vibrar en la mesita de noche del hotel. Sacando un brazo por la sábana e, inconscientemente, agradecido que aún pudiera contemplar la intensa luz que, sinceramente por fuerte y por recién levantado aún dañaba un poco sus ojos, todavía podía observar. Un tanto curioso y con los ojos entrecerrados ahora acostumbrándose a la fuerte luz blanca de la pantalla y no a la oscuridad de antes, miró preguntándose quién podía ser. Con algo de mal humor respondió la llamada listo para quejarse ya que, aunque estuviera despierto, todo el mundo ya sabía que como mínimo hasta las diez de la mañana no podían llamarle.

—¡¿Qué quieres a estas horas Veneciano?!

Error, no todo el mundo sabía a qué hora llamarlo. Su propio hermano era la excepción a la regla. Y su otro hermano… y también España. Pero sólo ellos, el resto del mundo sí que lo sabía así que, en realidad, podría decirse que 'casi todo el mundo' ya lo conocía.

—Ve, ¡¿estás bien fratellone?! —ahora además tenía que acostumbrar el oído también a la voz chillona de su hermano en lugar del fabuloso silencio de su habitación — Me llamó España preocupado por ti, ¿te pasó algo?, ¿estás bien?, ¿por qué no me llamaste cuando saliste del médico?, ¿y por qué no bajaste a cenar?

El sur de Italia se incorporó en la cama y se acercó a levantar la persiana y a retirar las cortinas mientras su hermano seguía preguntándole por qué no contestaba. Tratar con Romano temprano por la mañana no es una buena idea, pero hay tres tontos en el mundo que no se acaban de dar cuenta. Y eran los tres de antes: Veneciano, Seborga y España.

Suspirando y tratando de controlar su mal genio, principalmente porque no quería escuchar lloros de su hermano pequeño a horas tan tempranas, Romano observó acostumbrándose a la luz de la mañana que traspasaba a través de la ventana.

—Cené fuera y por eso no bajé anoche a cenar — dijo de mala gana y con una obvia mentira.

No era que Romano hubiera cenado fuera, sino que cuando regresó al hotel no tenía hambre y se veía incapaz de fingir que todo estaba bien delante del resto de naciones y, especialmente, fingir que nada pasaba cuando sus hermanos y el bastardo de los tomates le preguntaran cómo le fue la revisión.

—Anoche España me llamó preocupado porque no bajaste a cenar y apenas le hablaste cuando volviste de la revisión… — la voz de su hermano pequeño empezó a escucharse más lenta y preocupada — Tampoco le cogiste las llamadas y a mí tampoco, anoche te llamé e incluso me acerqué a tu habitación pero no me abriste… fratello, ¿ocurre algo malo?

Cuando se encontró con España, el Sur de Italia creyó que lo había convencido de que todo estaba bien. Pero puede que fueran imaginaciones suyas, al fin y al cabo Romano le evitaba la mirada y en cuanto tuvo ocasión se retiró a su habitación. Además, bien sabía que no había cogido ninguna llamada y que, cuando se pasaron por su habitación simplemente no se molestó ni en contestar ni en abrir, se quedó tumbado en la cama con la mirada perdida por la ventana.

—Sí Veneciano, todo está bien.

No esperó nada más y colgó el teléfono. No quería hablar con su hermano, no quería hablar con nadie, sólo quería pellizcarse y despertarse de nuevo para encontrarse que todo en verdad iba bien y no era solo una apariencia que debía mantener.

Decidió darse una ducha de agua fría antes de bajar a desayunar, evitar pensar de momento en lo malo y fingir que todo iba bien, que todo estaba como siempre y no pasaba nada malo. Como era normal, como cualquier otra persona o incluso nación vivía.

Ya había preocupado a su hermano pequeño y a España, y poco faltaba para que Seborga también fuera a preguntarle cómo estaba… No, nada estaba bien, las cosas deberían ser como normalmente eran.

Pero no lo eran… aunque al menos podía aparentarlo e intentar creérselo él mismo.

oOo

España era una persona despreocupada y tranquila.

Normalmente.

Pero había ocasiones que ni siquiera él podía quedarse como si nada estuviera ocurriendo. Después de la tranquilidad de ver a Romano y que pareciera que todo iba bien, tuvo que encerrarse en su cuarto sin contestarle a nadie ni bajar a cenar.

¿Por qué no bajó a cenar y por qué ni siquiera salía gritando a través de la puerta diciendo que le dejaran de una maldita vez en paz? Eso sería lo normal en Romano, pero en ningún momento fue el caso.

Algo no andaba bien, tuvo esa impresión el día anterior y por la noche tan solo se acabó de confirmar.

—¿Vas a comerte esa tostada de tomate y aceite o mi magistral excelencia te la puede quitar?

Ante el peligro de robo España apartó de las manos de su amigo Prusia su deliciosa tostada. Pude que estuviera pensando en Romano… pero eso no significaba que no se quisiera comer su desayuno.

—Si quieres una te la haces tu mismo Gil.

—¡Qué mal amigo eres! — se quejó el albino provocando una sonrisa divertida en el español.

—Tú también lo eres~

Al menos puede que Italia o Seborga hubieran tenido mayor éxito intentando hablar con su hermano. Porque el que tuvo el español fue totalmente nulo.

El problema no estaba en que Romano no sólo hubiera hecho eso, el problema en sí fue que no bajara a cenar un día que había pasta y lasaña. El italiano siempre se estaba quejando que nunca había comida de la buena como esa, y el día que hay (y que sabía que iba a haber desde la mañana) ni aparece por la puerta.

Sumido en sus pensamientos ni escuchó lo que Francia y Prusia hablaban entre ellos. Parecía que el mundo se había quedado sin sonido, en un perfecto silencio y, aunque pudiera ver cómo sus bocas se movían en lo que parecían risas, nada llegaba a sus oídos.

En ese momento su móvil vibró por un nuevo mensaje, con la mano libre que tenía para no soltar la tostada que tenía en la otra, sacó y leyó el mensaje.

'_Fratello dijo que cenó fuera… pero tengo un mal presentimiento. ¿Podemos hablar después del desayuno?_

_Italia Veneciano.'_

Parece ser que España no era el único con un mal presentimiento en el cuerpo desde que Romano abandonó el edificio para ir a ver al médico de la vista.

Pero un presentimiento no dejaba de ser eso. No había ninguna prueba que demostrara que en verdad tuviera algo por lo que preocuparse… pero tampoco lo había de que no lo tuviera que hacer.

oOo

Recién salido de la ducha el mayor de los Italia se miró en el espejo. Se veía horrible, con bolsas bajo los ojos, los cuales no se libraban de lucir incluso peor pues estaban totalmente rojos. Pero no pudo evitar dejar salir sus frustraciones en la ducha, el agua que ya corría le hacía sentirse menos ridículo por llorar como una magdalena sin poder controlar los sollozos.

Odiaba llorar, mostrarse débil… pero no podía evitarlo.

—¡Maldición!

Gritó irritado mientras pegaba un puñetazo a esa imagen destrozada que el espejo le mostraba. No podía salir de su habitación así, solo haría que las cosas parecieran mal y no podía permitírselo.

Suspirando decidió darse paciencia y empezar a secarse el cuerpo con una toalla. Pareciera como si le hubieran robado la energía, todo le costaba mucho más, pero debía hacerlo él solo. Sintió una punzada de lleno en el corazón y se mordió el labio. Cerrando los ojos continuó secándose el cuerpo, no era momento de pensar en nada.

oOo

El norte de Italia estaba nervioso. Lo estuvo desde que Romano le mencionó que debía ir al oculista. ¿Pero por qué? No lo sabía, desde ese instante tuvo una especie de presentimiento, algo que no podía entender pero que simplemente pensó que debían ser imaginaciones suyas.

O eso le dijeron que debía ser Alemania y Japón.

Así que el día anterior Veneciano abandonó el móvil en su habitación y se fue con Alemania a comer donde les esperaba Japón. Algo le decía que debía ir con su hermano al médico, pero este le insistió que no fuera un idiota que podía ir él solito. Por tanto lo único que hizo fue procurar olvidarse de su hermano durante toda la tarde y centrarse en pasar un buen rato con sus mejores amigos.

Cuando regresó se fue corriendo, incluso arriesgándose a que la pasta de la cena de ayer se acabara antes de que llegara, a su habitación a recoger el móvil. Pero no le gustó lo que se encontró: muchas llamadas de España y ni una sola de su hermano.

Habían acordado que le iba a llamar, vale que no llevara el móvil pero su hermano le hubiera llamado para regañarle de lo tonto que era y que todo estaba bien y era un exagerado. Pero no había si quiera un mensaje.

Se mordió el labio y marcó el número de España. Tampoco le tranquilizó nada el hecho de que Romano no hubiera bajado a cenar en un día como aquel y que se mostrara esquivo.

¿Debía creerle cuando le había dicho a España que todo era culpa del trabajo en exceso y no era nada?

Olvidándose de coger la llave de su habitación fue a la de su hermano (luego tuvo que llorar ante la puerta de Alemania para que le dejara pasar a dormir allí). Pero no importaba lo mucho que golpeara la puerta y llorara a su hermano para que le abriera o al menos le contestara. Nada daba resultado, al final tuvo que bajar a cenar sin su hermano a su lado y sin saber qué pasaba.

Tampoco le tranquilizó la conversación que tuvo con Romano esa mañana.

Así que esa mañana no pasaba de hablar con España pensó mientras guardaba el móvil tras enviarle un mensaje. Lo mismo iba por su hermano Seborga, quien había estado entretenido con sus amigos, pero que lo mismo sabía algo y, si no lo sabía, ya era hora de que se enterara.

'_Sí Veneciano, todo está bien.'_

Recordó las palabras de su hermano en ese momento, sin embargo… ¿por qué sonaban como si tuvieran algo oculto… tan apagadas?

Apoyándose en la pared esperó a que aparecieran y pensando en si debía cocinarle algún tipo de pasta especial a su hermano se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta. No despertó hasta que su hermano le pellizcó la mejilla.

—¿Qué haces dormido en el suelo Vene?

Retirándose la baba se incorporó con la ayuda de Seborga.

—¿Y esa cara? ¿Sucede algo malo? — preguntó el menor de todos los italianos al ver la cara nada alegre de Veneciano.

—Es fratellone —dijo el norte de Italia y contándole todo lo que le preocupara.

Eran todo suposiciones, nada que en verdad dijera que estaba pasando algo malo. Pero no se podía quitar la idea de la cabeza, simplemente no podía.

—Yo no he notado nada extraño… — comentó Seborga dándole una palmada en la espalda y sonriéndole — Ya sabes como es fratellone, si le está dando vueltas a algo en la cabeza acabará contándolo más tarde o más temprano, cuando esté listo~

Veneciano le sonrió más animado, su hermano tenía razón Romano era tan cabezón que si algo se le metía en la cabeza debía arreglárselas él solo, pero si eran problemas graves siempre contaba con su ayuda. Aún así Seborga no tenía la conexión que él tenía con Romano, mientras él era una micro nación, Veneciano y Romano eran una sola, eran parte de lo mismo.

—¡Italia, Seborga, perdonad el retraso!

Ambos italianos se giraron para encontrarse con España. El único de los más cercanos a Romano que faltaba. No era que su hermano fuera un antisocial y no tuviera otros amigos, pero ninguno era tan allegado a él como ellos tres.

—No te preocupes España, estaba contándole a Seborga lo raro que está fratellone.

—¿Tú también lo piensas? — preguntó España frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Es raro no darse cuenta — empezó a decir Veneciano para pasar a contarle lo que habló con Romano esa misma mañana y sobre el mal presentimiento que tenía desde hacía ya un tiempo.

España miraba por la ventana asimilando las palabras del norte de Italia mientras Seborga estaba sentado con la mirada fija en el suelo y de brazos cruzados. Una vez terminó de contarles les preguntó si podían hablar ellos con Romano.

—Si lo vemos salir de su habitación tal vez — dijo España más para sí mismo que para los otros dos castaños pero lo suficientemente alto para que lo escucharan.

—Voy a intentar hablar yo con él — mencionó Seborga causando que los otros dos lo miraran — Ya lo intentasteis vosotros, si fratello está preocupado por algo no lo soltará hasta que no lo considere y, si le estáis insistiendo, entonces directamente rechazará contároslo.

Ambos asintieron, tenía razón cuando decía eso. Romano no era el tipo de persona que dijera lo que pasaba por su cabeza hasta que no lo considerara, pero lo peor era ir detrás de él, entonces sí que se lo guardaba todo para sí mismo. Es más, España recordaba que cuando aún era un niño a su cuidado le dio gran cantidad de problemas por aquello.

oOo

Romano suspiró cuando escuchó los golpes en la puerta. No era idiota, sabía que al otro lado estaría Seborga, el único que faltaba en preguntarle si algo estaba mal. Tras verse en el espejo y decidido a no cambiar la expresión que llevaba puesta en ese momento caminó para abrir la puerta.

—¿Has desayunado fratello? — preguntó Seborga sonriendo animadamente a su hermano pero observándolo fijamente una vez este le abrió la puerta — Yo aún no, esperaba que pudiéramos hacerlo que hace mucho que no desayunamos juntos~

—Tienes suerte que me quedara dormido y no halla desayunado todavía, anda vamos que menudas horas son ya.

Contestó simplemente cogiendo la llave y caminando delante de Seborga. Puede que en ese momento llevara una máscara puesta, pero su hermano no era tan tonto como Veneciano y se podría dar cuenta de ello enseguida.

—Y dime, ¿qué tal el médico ayer? No me has dicho nada y yo también me preocupo por ti fratellone.

Seborga definitivamente era muy espabilado y sabía dónde darle exactamente a Romano quien se mordió el labio intentando mantener la típica expresión de ceño fruncido natural suya, y es que el sur de Italia odiaba hacer preocupar a las personas importantes para él por su culpa.

—Me dijo que tenía la vista cansada de tanto trabajo — contestó pensando en la excusa que le dio a España y a Veneciano y que debía conservar hasta el final — Mi jefe me debe unas buenas vacaciones por hacerme trabajar tan duro.

Seborga lo miró con el rabillo del ojo al mismo tiempo que andaba más deprisa para poder caminar a su lado. En verdad estaba raro, como le habían dicho España y Veneciano, porque normalmente le hubiera mirado cabreado y lanzando algún insulto hacia su jefe. Pareciera como que buscaba desesperadamente mantener la compostura.

Pero nuevamente Seborga sabía que debía esperar a su fratello.

—¡Es una pena! — exclamó siguiendo a su hermano — ¿Tiene que ver con que la mafia ya te esté dando más trabajo del debido de nuevo?

—No, ahora mismo está todo bien — suspiró mientras recordaba que tenía una reunión en una semana con ellos — Pero no tengo ganas ahora de hablar de trabajo, bastante he tenido, vamos a comer — y viendo que su hermano no le quitaba ojo añadió — ¡Espero que la maldita comida esté mejor que la mierda que nos dieron ayer!

Seborga sonrió algo aliviado al ver que el humor de su hermano regresaba a la normalidad. Romano puso una expresión natural en él pensando que estaba consiguiendo mostrar la normalidad que quería aparentar. Que le trataran como siempre hacían hasta el último momento que lo pudiera ver. Hasta el final sin caras de preocupaciones, sin tratos especiales, como siempre era.

Mientras Romano iba por un plato para coger su desayuno, Seborga fue a coger mesa donde sentarse para comer. Al ver a su hermano lejos y de espaldas a él sacó el móvil.

'_Fratello aún no está preparado.'_

Pero recordando la preocupación de España y Veneciano decidió borrarlo y cambiarlo.

'_Todo está como siempre, no os preocupéis, solo está verdaderamente agotado.'_

Seborga les estaba mintiendo, él mismo se dio cuenta que su hermano mentía, pero no podía preocupar más a Veneciano ni a España. No quería que el norte de Italia estuviera de los nervios por su fratellone ni que España fuera detrás de Romano causando que este se cerrara completamente a todos sobre lo que le pasaba.

Mejor tranquilizaba a los demás con esa falta normalidad, al igual que Romano intentaba hacer.

* * *

_Lamento no actualizar más seguido pero es que esta historia sólo la escribo cuando tengo ganas o un humor no bueno, así que es de actualización irregular. De todas formas ya saben que si quieren saber cuánto falta para el nuevo capítulo simplemente se pasan por mi perfil porque lo actualizo de vez en cuando para avisar._

A partir del siguiente capítulo ya empieza el fic verdaderamente_, este capítulo era para mostrar el día siguiente al suceso, pero la historia ya va a avanzar a partir de ahora._

_¡14 reviews, 14 favoritos y 12 follows! Muchas gracias~, jamás creí que pudiera gustar tanto. ¡Gracias a todos de verdad! Y a los que leen sin dejar huella de su presencia también, porque se molestan en leer esta historia, gracias~_

_**Reviews**__~ Contestados, pero me faltan los que no tienen cuenta:_

_Yo__: Sí, soy una borde con Roma… Todavía puede conducir porque su visión aún se lo permite. De momento, claro._

_Ayame__: Romano tiene gente que lo quiere… así que eso es bueno C:_

_Yuriko__: Siento que lloraras… pero me alegra que te guste el fic. Gracias por tu review._

_Eren__: Gracias, y también por el review C:_

_Darkmoon__: Me alegra que te gustara el fic y tienes razón, lo voy a centrar en las emociones de Romano. Romance en esta historia será únicamente spamano, lo siento por los demás personajes. Además te puedo asegurar que ese no será el final, no conozco la historia, pero no me ha gustado nada, es demasiado triste. El final es un tanto predecible, pero no me importa porque lo que me interesa en este fic es tratar las emociones de Roma y alguna cosa más._


	3. Lealtad

_Como ya mencioné, prepárense, porque la historia ahora empieza verdaderamente._

* * *

**Fotografías de Recuerdos**

**3. Lealtad**

* * *

La semana había pasado volando y el mitin terminó hacía ya varios días. Los días pasaban uno tras otro rápidamente para cualquier nación, pero no para Italia Romano. Cada día pasaba angustiosamente lento, todo seguía como habitualmente y, al mismo tiempo, nada seguía como normalmente era.

Cada día observaba como si fuera el último, cada segundo que pasaba era un grano de arena que caía del reloj, cada mirada era el descubrimiento de un nuevo mundo que pronto llegaría a su final, cada sonido era la banda sonora acompañante de aquella imagen que ante sus ojos se formaba y que, amargamente, se desvanecía para encontrar una nueva. Todo eran momentos que cual cámara de fotos guardaba con especial cuidado en el álbum de fotos más impreciso, que más engañaba y que, al mismo tiempo, más emociones transmitía, su propia mente.

Un rayo de sol entró en la habitación y la iluminó lentamente causando que las sombras se desvanecieran y el joven que en aquel lugar de pie se encontraba soltara el aire acumulado en sus pulmones despacio mientras su cuerpo se giraba sobre sí mismo para contemplar lo que se hallaba tras la inmensa e infinita oscuridad que, hasta hacía unos momentos antes, cubría el lugar y a él mismo. Engullido en el frío abrazo de esta el joven castaño luchó como cada mañana para poner un pie en el suelo y adentrarse en ella sin mano que lo guiara y siguiendo sus instintos más básicos.

¿Cómo sería la vida sin una luz que te abriera paso, sin esa mano guía que te mostraba los peligros, te protegiera y te aportara calor?

Italia Romano no lo sabía… pero en un tiempo angustiosamente incierto lo descubriría.

Con un suspiro y mirando como cada nueva mañana todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor se puso en marcha hacía la ducha donde la calidez del agua le transmitiría paz y serenidad. Aunque fueran por tan solo unos instantes se olvidaría del futuro, del presente y del pasado, quedando sumido en un estado de trance donde su cansado espíritu encontraría la momentánea calma que tanto necesitaba.

Y tras una lucha entre permanecer permanentemente en aquel estado o regresar a la realidad, no quedaba otra solución que la segunda. Dejando las gotas de agua recorrer su desnudo cuerpo y preparándose mentalmente para la lucha que era vivir un nuevo día, el sur de Italia comenzó a secarse y a mirarse en el espejo, moviendo sus ojos de un lado a otro en un inocente y perturbador juego que era comprobar cuánta visión aún tenía y calcular mentalmente la guillotina que suponía suponer cuánto habría perdido mientras andaba sumido en el mundo de los sueños y cuánto tiempo le quedaba para que, como Parca, se la arrebataran.

Con el alivio que suponía comprobar el estado nada empeorado y cogiendo el buen humor posible dentro de tal drama, el cual era estar simplemente igual en aquel momento, se puso rumbo a desayunar preparando la medicación que, efectivamente, estaba retrasando el inevitable y trágico final pero dándole tiempo para aceptarlo y prepararse.

Una vez terminado y escondiendo rápidamente su medicación el joven castaño escuchó los rápido pasos que, como toda mañana, pertenecían a su hermano pequeño.

—¡Buenos días fratellone! — exclamó un recién levantado Veneciano — ¿Has dormido bien? Ve~ yo de maravilla~

La costumbre en el hogar de los italianos era levantarse tarde, pero siempre se seguía el mismo orden: Veneciano bajaba el primero y preparaba el desayuno a sus queridos fratellos, seguidamente Seborga aparecía y ayudaba a su hermano y, por último, Romano bajaba malhumorado exigiendo el desayuno. El mayor de los castaños siempre había tenido un mal despertar y, hasta que no hubiera desayunado, no se podía tratar con él.

Pero eso había cambiado. Esa falsa normalidad era tan frágil cual espejo, mostraba una realidad que no era cierta, sino mentira de la verdad, un simple reflejo que te engañaba. Romano ya no bajaba el último sino el primero, mucho antes de lo que solía hacer Veneciado, todo para poder tomarse la medicación y esconderla nuevamente a sus hermanos, un mero intento de retrasarles la verdad y mostrarles un engaño disfrazado de bienestar.

—He dormido como siempre — gruñó Romano dejando su vacía taza de café en la pileta — Ni bien ni mal, no todos tenemos el sueño tan profundo como tú.

Veneciano rió ante aquello. Cuando él dormía ni un ejército inglés podía despertarlo. Pero que hubiera dormido bien no era del todo cierto, una mentira disfrazada de verdad al igual que su hermano hacía con él, con el mismo motivo que la suya: no preocuparle. El simple detalle de que ambos no lo conocían y eran engañados hacía que la realidad fuera una ilusión construida por ambos sin contar con el otro.

El mediano de los hermanos Vargas había estado más tranquilo una vez Seborga habló con Romano y, a escondidas de este último, habló con su jefe para pedirle menor cantidad de trabajo para su fratellone. El presentimiento se iba haciendo tan pequeño como un grano de arena, casi imperceptible y, en el peor momento, se convirtió en una tormenta de arena que arrasaba toda la calma creada por sus hermanos.

El presentimiento llegó aquella misma noche causando que se despertara y fuera a ver a su hermano mayor dormir. Lo hacía tranquilamente, con respiración lenta y sumido en un profundo sueño. Algo malo iba a pasar eso mismo día y la carne se le ponía de gallina intentando imaginarse qué podía ser.

—Bueno, luego nos echaremos la siesta — comentó Veneciano mientras cogía la taza de café que su hermano le había preparado — Así podrás descansar del todo.

—No puedo — suspiró el mayor de los castaños causando la mirada extrañada del otro — Hoy tengo reunión con la mafia. Ni mi hora de la siesta me respetan esos malditos.

Veneciano reprimió las ganas de lanzarse a los brazos de su hermano y ahogar la cara en su hombro, pidiéndole que se quedara a su lado, que algo malo le iba a pasar si iba. Pero sabía que entonces Romano se enfadaría y le diría lo muy estúpido que era por creerse sus propios presentimientos.

No lo entendía… como Alemania y Japón. Él sabía que algo iba mal, la misma clase de arrebatador sentimiento que de una punzada directa en el corazón tuvo con su abuelo justo antes de su desaparición.

Pero las conexiones especiales nadie las puede entender salvo el mismo que las siente.

—Si quieres voy yo — se ofreció el menor buscando la mera oportunidad de proteger lo que tanto quería — Hoy no tengo nada que hacer, ve~ salvo ir a comer gelato, pero eso puede esperar~

—No, te cagarás del miedo antes de entrar por la puerta — le dijo Romano provocando el nerviosismo del otro — Además a mí me tienen en gran estima, pero en cuanto te vean a ti me perderán el respeto por estar relacionado con semejante miedica.

—¡Ve, eso es rudo fratello! — lloriqueó Veneciano.

Pero sin encontrar excusa que valiera y sin perder de vista a la silueta lejana de su hermano, el joven miraba preocupado y mordiéndose el labio cómo se marchaba Romano sin que, al igual que pasó con su abuelo, él pudiera hacer nada.

oOo

Los pensamientos de Romano se hallaban en la carretera, en la eternidad del horizonte, disfrutando del viento que revolvía sus cabellos y jugaba con su rulo meciéndolo de un lado a otro sin propia voluntad. La velocidad excesiva era una de las cosas que más llenaban al italiano cuando se hallaba al frente del volante, todavía podía disfrutar aquella peligrosa afición.

La iba a disfrutar hasta el final, hasta que su agotada vista se diera un respiro eterno y se lo prohibiera iba a saltar las normas y vivir al máximo las sensaciones.

Nadie le podía quitar intentarlo, protegerle contra él mismo, otorgarle una seguridad aburrida, lenta y dolorosa que le mataba la mirada simplemente por la agonía de la espera. Pero no se lo podían quitar… porque nadie lo sabía.

Tras recorrer en dos horas lo que debió ser en cuatro el joven castaño salió del coche aparcado en un lugar oscuro y frío, lejano y oculto a todo conocimiento de la ley. Estaba con los suyos. Cogiendo aire de aquel escalofriante lugar al que, por ventaja o por desgracia, estaba ya tan acostumbrado.

Subió las escaleras y lo recibieron dos grandes hombres que le abrieron las puertas haciéndole una pequeña reverencia. Subiendo la cabeza y comprobando que efectivamente llevara puestas las gafas de sol, entró a la habitación con paso altanero y prepotente, inspirando la gran aura de respeto que tanto le costó ganarse entre ellos.

Podía quitarse las gafas y mirar desafiante a sus subordinados, pero con ellas jugaba con la oscuridad que tanto temía y odiaba para que no se percataran del agotamiento de su visión, de las ojeras que cada día iban siendo un poco mayores por el cansancio y de sus ojos desenfocados nacidos cada vez que viajaba entre sus recuerdos y pensamientos olvidando su alrededor y su situación.

—Bienvenido Don.

La grave voz de uno de los presentes de la gran, cómoda y lujosa habitación sacó a Romano de sus pensamientos de autocompasión y causó que lo mirara con expresión seria pero haciendo un rápido gesto a modo de saludo. Adentrándose más en aquel lugar se sentó en un sillón y cogió una copa que pronto fue llenada con el mejor vino italiano. Bebió un sorbo mientras miró cómo el resto de personas tomaba asiento en sus respectivos sitios.

—Espero que la reunión valga la pena — empezó a decir el sur de Italia una vez todos se sentaron — Como nación que soy tengo cosas importantes que hacer, así que espero que esta vez el motivo porque el que me habéis hecho venir valga la pena.

La mafia siempre había mangoneado a Romano, pero un buen día la cosa cambió y como un auténtico líder tomó las riendas. Siempre se aprovecharon del espíritu cobarde del joven pero un día el castaño estaba demasiado preocupado para lidiar con ellos. España estaba enfermo y lo necesitaba, fue descubrir que el bastardo de los tomates estaba mal y salió disparado de su casa. No había mafia que lo detuviera, no había preguntas indiscretas y curiosas de sus hermanos, no había nadie que le impidiera el paso.

Tenían una mala fama, pero aquel día Romano se ganó todo su respeto.

Cuando un 'familiar' es dañado, la mafia debe ir a vengarlo, a protegerlo, a cuidarlo… Estaban unidos en las últimas y no eran simples aliados sino una familia. La protección de Romano por quienes le importaban, la entereza, el esfuerzo, la dedicación a ellos, todo lo que vieron en él en aquel momento. Romano era el líder que querían y el que respetaban.

—Hoy entran los nuevos miembros, recuerde — comentó uno causando la mirada aburrida del italiano — Es una ceremonia que celebramos todos los años.

—Para comprobar su aptitud no os hago falta, os digo lo mismo todos los malditos años.

—Pero debemos comprobar su valía y su respeto hacía usted — respondió al tono cabreado de Romano — No podemos jugárnosla a que entre un posible traidor, mi señor. Ya sabe que la traición es lo peor y se paga con la vida.

Asintiendo lentamente veía que, al igual que todos los aburridos años, no se iba a librar de conocer en persona a los nuevos miembros. Ni siquiera podía considerarse una ceremonia, simplemente iban siendo llamados uno por uno mostrando sus respetos a Romano y jurándole lealtad a él y al resto de la mafia.

—Pues que vayan pasando, no tengo todo el jodido día.

Los mayores jefes de la mafia italiana estaban junto a Romano ordenando uno por uno a sus subordinados que comprobaran a todas las personas. No podían permitirse una traición y mucho menos que dañaran al Sur de Italia.

Su líder debía ser protegido y respetado ante todo. Nadie que no respetara a Romano y jurara protegerlo y vengarlo con su propia vida podría llegar a formar parte de la 'familia', gozando por ello de los privilegios y obligaciones de pertenecer a la misma. Todos ellos eran de los niveles más bajos de la mafia, pero no se consideraban 'familia' todavía, debían pasar una serie de pruebas para poder llegar a serlo. Era obvio que no cogían gente al azar de la calle, sino personas que llevaran varios años dentro.

—Que pase el número uno.

Suspirando Romano se preparó para conocer en persona a los nuevos futuros miembros. Al menos sabía que su mafia le respetaba y estaría con él siempre. Pero siempre es una palabra muy larga… tarde o temprano descubrirían la ceguera de Romano, ¿seguirían a su lado al averiguar la incapacidad de su líder? Él lo dudaba, no se podían permitir a un líder con tal debilidad y lo abandonarían. Era lo inevitable y él lo sabía.

Forzando una expresión despreocupada y seria fue saludando y haciendo jurar fidelidad a cada uno de ellos. Intentó quedarse con sus rostros y sus voces pues nunca más volvería a contemplarlos y, pese a que odiaba esa ceremonia que encontraba estúpida, nunca más podría volver a hacerla. Sería abandonado y volvería a tener problemas con su mafia de nuevo una vez se enteraran.

Pero cuando pasara seguiría luchando él solo, jamás permitiría que Veneciano tuviera que lidiar con ella.

Una vez terminaron de pasar y jurar todos los nuevos Romano suspiró aliviado, lo más aburrido había pasado y ahora solo quedaba el banquete y las pruebas de valía. Ninguna mafia dejaría entrar a alguien que no supiera defenderse a sí mismo y a su líder, así que se dirigieron a una gran habitación de aquel edificio. Edificio que el sur de Italia mandó construir expresamente para comprobar quiénes podían entrar verdaderamente en la 'familia'.

Tras contemplar la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo sin heridos empezó a descartar hombres y mujeres junto al resto de jefes de la mafia. Sus opiniones eran las más elevadas, pero contaba con las de sus subordinados también. Saber luchar bien y dominar tipos de lucha tenía sus ventajas, pero siempre acababan ganando los mismos: quienes escondían un arma oculta, ya fuera pistola o cuchillo.

No te podías fíar de nadie salvo de tu propia 'familia', por eso se miraba tanto la fidelidad a ella y se era tan estricto al seleccionar.

Seguidamente pasaron a otra habitación, una de tiro donde iban demostrando su puntería. No podían permitirse miembros que no supieran utilizar diferentes tipos de pistolas. Las armas debían ser como extensiones de su cuerpo.

Aquellos que no fueran lo suficientemente buenos deberían empezar de nuevo, con pequeños hurtos y practicando y aprendiendo sobre todas las armas. A diferencia del nivel anterior, en esta ocasión no los eliminaban. Pero al año siguiente volverían a tener que pasar por la ceremonia y, si volvían a fallar, volverían a hacer el recorrido de nuevo.

La verdad es que pocos eran los que pasaban este nivel, solía ser gente que aún no tenía un dominio absoluto de las armas y estaban en el nivel más bajo, pero precisamente se hacía así por eso, la 'familia' era lo más importante y se formaba parte de ella cuando estuvieran mentalizados. Quienes querían sólo el poder fracasaban en el camino por las prisas.

—¡No tenéis ni puñetera idea de cómo se usa una maldita pistola! —exclamó Romano frustrado ya que aquel año estaba fallando más gente que cualquier otro — ¡Eso es lo más básico, estáis todos los jodidos días con ellas!

Bajando la cabeza ante Romano avergonzados suspiraron, sabían usar pistolas pero nada más y con eso no se podía pasar de nivel. Estaba hecho a propósito, necesitaban la paciencia que tenían, por eso aprenderían durante todo el año.

—Tal vez necesiten una demostración de puntería Don.

Romano giró para encontrarse a uno de los mayores jefes mostrándole un arma de gran calibre. El sur de Italia sonrió de lado y, tras colocarse los cascos de protección, se acercó hacía las dianas que tenían formas de cuerpos humanos.

—¡Os voy a mostrar como se hace! — exclamó divertido.

Su puntería era la mejor de todos. No había nadie con mejor puntería que él y a sus jefes les encantaba ver las demostraciones y prácticas con armas de Romano. Les llenaba de orgullo.

oOo

Veneciano saltó en el sofá causando la mirada extrañada de Seborga.

—¿Sucede algo Vene? — preguntó riendo por el careto que traía su hermano.

—¡Es fratello!

Seborga miró a Veneciano mientras éste corría hacía el teléfono y marcaba corriendo un número de teléfono.

—¡No me coge el teléfono! — gritó desesperado y angustiándose aún más ante la cara de indiferencia de su hermano pequeño — Ve… No me crees tampoco, ¿verdad?

—Mira Vene… si pasara algo muy malo fratellone llamaría — empezó a decir mientras se acercaba a él para quitarle el teléfono de las manos — Confía más en él.

Seborga se mordió el labio sabiendo que en verdad algo pasaba, pero sabía que no era el momento y, por lo menos, él si confiaba lo suficiente en su hermano para esperarle lo que necesitara.

En cambio a Veneciano se le acumulaba la angustia en la garganta cortándole la respiración, sus ojos estaban fijos en su hermano y el nerviosismo, el escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo y la sensación de que algo le pasaba a un ser querido le vencían. Sus fuerzas se acentuaban y sus ojos empezaron la mostrar la rabia que sentía al no ser comprendido.

—¡TÚ SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDES ENTENDERLO! — gritó perdiendo los estribos y desatando el nudo que tenía en el estómago — ¡NI TÚ, NI ALEMANIA, NI JAPÓN, NI ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE PUEDE SENTIR LO QUE YO, ASÍ QUE CÁLLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Cada uno reacciona ante la misma situación de una manera diferente. Cuando Veneciano estaba en su límite sacaba fuerzas de lo más profundo de él y, no importaran las lágrimas de impotencia que pudieran salir, seguía adelante. Romano, en cambio, cuando llegaba a su límite se rendía ahogándose en su propia agonía, sacando entre lágrimas y gritos de desesperación lo que llevaba encerrado en lo más profundo de su interior, explotando cual fuego artificial mostrando todo lo que escondía cobardemente en una bella y triste danza de liberación.

Seborga observó a su hermano con expresión de sorpresa ante la reacción que esperaría de Romano, equivocadamente, y no de Veneciano. Un ligero toque de miedo adornaba sus ojos y unas ganas de vomitar le pedían caer de rodillas al suelo. Claro que no… él no tenía una conexión especial como tenían sus hermanos entre ellos, pero actuaba según creía lo correcto, no podían juzgarle por hacer lo que consideraba adecuado por sus hermanos incluso cuando ellos se entendían mejor entre ellos de lo que él, quedando aparte, jamás comprendería.

—Lo siento Vene… pero no puedes obligar a Romano a nada que él no sienta — comentó tristemente vencido — Si lo haces serás un egoísta.

—¡El egoísta es Romano que no quiere compartir nada con nosotros!

Con un manotazo le arrebató de la mano el teléfono a Seborga y se marchó hacia la cocina malhumorado.

—Llamaré a hermano mayor España… él sí se preocupa de verdad por Roma.

Con una punzada clavada en el corazón Seborga contempló a su hermano marcharse a la cocina. No podían acusarle de no preocuparse por él, no era su culpa estar aparte y no tener esa conexión especial, pero él amaba a sus hermanos… que le dijeran lo contrario era un golpe muy bajo. Mordiéndose el labio salió de la casa dando un portazo cabreado.

oOo

No podía controlarse.

La mano le temblaba y no podía parar, las lágrimas que intentaban salir a la luz eran difícilmente retenidas, los dientes le dolían por apretarlos con tanta fuerza y su visión era cada vez más y más borrosa causada por las lágrimas que empezaban a escapar de su prisión. Sin atreverse a mirar atrás continuó mirando de frente como si nada pasara, intentando parar el temblor que ahora había pasado a todo su cuerpo, no desplomarse en el suelo como tanto deseaba hacer y que su respiración regresara a la normalidad.

Pero no podía parar nada de eso. Las piernas le temblaban amenazando en derribarlo en un momento cercano, las manos ya no tenían fuerzas para aguantar por mucho más la pistola, los ojos se cerraron fuertemente pero no podían detener el río de lágrimas que no dejaba de brotar, la respiración era agitada e irregular… Romano podía sentir cómo había perdido el control de todo su cuerpo.

Su blanco estaba a ciento cincuenta metros de distancia, normalmente un tiro que jamás fallaría demostrando su gran capacidad, llenando de orgullo a sus subordinados… pero ni siquiera la diana tenía forma. Toda la lejanía era borrosa, una mancha de agua en el retrovisor. Se suponía que debía estar preparado para cuando las siguientes pérdidas empezaran a salir a la luz, ¿pero por qué su cuerpo lo traicionaba?, ¿por qué la angustia lo ahogaba como si estuviera en el fondo de una laguna de la que no pudiera escapar nadando hacia arriba?

—¡Retírense!

El gritó resonó en la habitación y solo quedaron los jefes acompañando al tembloroso Romano que dejó caer la pistola para derrumbarse a su lado, cubriéndose como si tuviera frío con los brazos, abrazándose a sí mismo porque no tenía a nadie más que lo pudiera hacer en esos momentos.

—L-lo s-siento — consiguió decir entre sollozos y con un hilo de voz — Soy un mal jefe, no aprendí bien de España…

Sintió una cálida mano posarse cual mariposa sobre su hombro y apartó el rostro hacia el lado contrario buscando en un desesperado intento no perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Quería luchar contra sí mismo, escapar de sí mismo, pero no podía… estaba atrapado.

No podía retrasarlo más, patéticamente se había derrumbado delante de quienes le guardaban respeto. Era lógico que se lo perdieran de inmediato y volvieran a las mismas mangoneándolo.

—¿Qué ocurre Don?

Aceptando la cruda realidad que ya no podía negar ni esconder se levantó aceptando la ayuda de su subordinado.

—Ya no veo la diana… me estoy quedando ciego.

Pero no más palabras pudieron escapar de su garganta, su voz se quebró en ese preciso instante mientras la sorpresa empezaba a cubrir los rostros de aquellos que minutos antes tan alta estima le tenían.

—¿Por qué no nos lo dijo antes Don? — preguntó uno de ellos acercándose a la temblorosa nación.

—L-lo d-descubrí h-hace una semana — consiguió decir entre ahogados sollozos — Y-ya no podré s-seguir siendo s-su líder, l-les fallé.

El silencio sólo era quebrantado por los sollozos y los incapaces intentos de detenerlos del que los provocaba. Con la cabeza baja sin atreverse a mirar a nadie Romano ya se mentalizaba del futuro inmediato, pero al menos intentaba no mostrarse tan sumamente débil aunque no lo consiguiera.

—No es su culpa — habló una voz seria causando que el italiano abriera los ojos confuso y asustado — ¿Acaso puede fallarnos porque su salud le traicione? ¿Qué clase de 'familia' cree que somos?

Los ojos de Romano centellearon con incierta tranquilidad que era traicionada por sus nervios y su palidez.

—¿No me van a abandonar por eso?

—Jamás Don — comentó otro acercándose al castaño — Somos una 'familia', somos leales a usted pase lo que pase y hasta el final. ¿Por qué cree que las ceremonias son tan importantes? Sólo gente leal a usted puede considerarse un miembro más.

—¿No les molesta? — preguntó el italiano nervioso — N-no podré ver más y no les ayudaré, ni podré hacer apenas nada… seré un completo inútil.

Los jefes seguían con rostro serio y se acercaron poco a poco para rodear a Romano, seguidamente se arrodillaron ante él en una reverencia que provocó el sonrojo y las primera lágrimas de alegría que el italiano se permitía mostrar en público en mucho tiempo.

—La 'familia' es leal hasta el final. Le respetamos por quién es usted, no nos importa su estado — se levantaron poco a poco y sonrieron animando a su agotado líder — No se ganó nuestro respeto por aquel día que nos venció por primera vez, sino por lo que nos demostró que era. Para nosotros no hay nada más importante que la lealtad y la dedicación a sus seres queridos, en nuestro caso la 'familia'. Aquel día demostró su vocación, su esfuerzo, su lealtad, su valía… por eso le respetamos y estaremos a su lado hasta el final.

Y aquel día Romano fue capaz de llorar lleno de felicidad y sintiéndose arropado, un abrazo intangible que su alma y su corazón necesitaban.

* * *

_Ya lo sé, todos los nombres de los capítulos son una palabra acabada en '-ad'. Está hecho a propósito y cada capítulo se basa en esa palabra. Y bueno, ya sé que se basa en las emociones de Romano, pero no es el único personaje, todos sufren lo que le pasa a un ser querido y cada uno reacciona de diferente manera._

_**Bueno este capítulo es un regalo de cumpleaños para mí misma porque hoy es mi cumple, **_**pasen por mi perfil **_**que les agradecí a todos y para quienes sigáis mis historias **_**os dejé un regalito**** ;D**

_**Reviews**__~ Han bajado a la mitad de un capítulo a otro… ¿tan mal lo hice? En fin, voy a contestarlos y aquí dejo los que no tienen cuenta:_

_Darkmoon__: Gracias por subirme el ánimo con el review~ Como cada persona reacciona de manera diferente ante cada situación intento meterme en la piel de Romano pero sin salirme de su personalidad, es una especie de ¿y yo qué haría en su lugar, cómo me sentiría? Es un tanto amargo ponerse así, pero las palabras fluyen solas y me siento muy cómoda escribiendo esta historia aunque sea tan angustioso en ocasiones. Lo mismo aplico para el resto de personajes, por eso Veneciano y Seborga tienen reacciones tan distintas. Esta vez decidí meter a Seborga, porque es un personaje que me encanta y que pocas veces encuentro en español, aunque admito que cuando hago AU suelo ponerlo como primo, pero cuando son naciones lo trato de hermano de los Italia. Pero la verdad lo veo un personaje divertido pero también más inteligente que a sus 'hermanos'. _

_En cuanto a las parejas, no, en esta historia me centro en Romano y en el spamano, ni siquiera haré menciones de otras parejas, salvo una que te puedes imaginar cuál es seguramente. Ni siquiera haré Gerita, creo que ya dejé claro que Alemania y Veneciano eran amigos. Pero no es mi culpa, quise hacer esta historia spamano solamente._

_Y lo siguiente es: muchísimas gracias. Por la felicitación, por los ánimos y por los consejos en este largo año. Me alegré muchísimo al encontrarme el review, espero continuar mucho tiempo escribiendo de esta pareja y compartiendo con todos vosotros. Y ahora lo malo… ¡se cortó el extra de 'Bandeja de Plata' y no puedo leerlos! *llora desconsoladamente*_


	4. Invisibilidad

**Este capítulo está dedicado a 'SpamanoLove' ya que mañana es su cumpleaños. ¡Así que feliz cumpleaños amiga, espero que te guste! Mañana en cuanto te vea te tiro de las orejas (?) xDD**

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece Hetalia ni sus personajes._

* * *

**Fotografías de Recuerdos**

**4. Invisibilidad**

* * *

Romano miraba ansioso a su doctor, tal vez buscando en su mirada un tenue brillo esperanzador que lo sacara de aquella amarga laguna en la que se encontraba. O puede que simplemente buscara una mentira a la que aferrarse felizmente.

—Parece que el proceso ha avanzado antes de lo esperado — comentó el médico causando que las esperanzas del italiano se apagaran — Solo nos queda esperar y estar preparados para cualquier nuevo… 'imprevisto'.

El médico nervioso se mordió el labio sin apartar la vista de la nación que frente a él se encontraba. La mirada del joven castaño se hallaba clavada en él sin temblar ni un momento por el miedo, simplemente lo observaba atentamente sin pestañear, siguiendo cada movimiento que el doctor hacía con cautela, con unos ojos apagados y rendidos.

El joven no estaba nervioso, no estaba asustado… estaba expectante. Era simplemente un vago intento de prepararse a sí mismo sobre lo que él se cernía.

Pero eso no quitaba lo observado que se sentía el doctor ni la mano fría que sobre Romano se hallaba preparada para caer sobre él cual guillotina y arrebatarle la luz para siempre.

—Ampliaremos su medicación — comentó el médico moviendo nervioso el bolígrafo que tenía entre los dedos — No puedo hacer más por usted salvo eso —echó un rápido vistazo al rostro impasible del sur de Italia — y le ruego que al más mínimo síntoma acuda rápidamente a mí como ha hecho.

—De acuerdo.

Con esas palabras que frías y sin sentimientos escaparon de su boca, el sur de Italia se levantó y le tendió la mano al doctor que sintió un escalofrío simplemente con el mero contacto tan corto que tuvieron.

Viendo marchar a la nación se tendió rendido sobre el respaldo de su cómoda silla suspirando aliviado al quedarse a solas y, por fin, librarse del mal trago que era estar transmitiendo unas noticias tan tristes y sin esperanzas a un joven que lo miraba casi sin luz en los ojos. Pero claro él no era nadie para juzgar el comportamiento de nadie, todos reaccionaban de maneras distintas y todos cambiaban mucho ante una cosa tan seria.

_-Hetalia-_

A Romano le gustaba sentir la brisa en la cara, contemplar cómo el viento mece a los árboles y cómo lo arropa durante varios segundos para descansar y volver a arroparlo una vez más.

Sentado en una hamaca se mecía sin pensar en nada simplemente mirando su pequeño jardín lleno de las flores que tanto cuidaba y de unas cuantas plantas de tomates. Pero el otoño se acercaba y pronto empezarían a morir unos y otros y debería volver a esperar a primavera para volver a plantarlas. Claro… que pude que para aquel entonces ya no los volviera a ver crecer, pero al menos podría olerlos y sentirlo bajo sus manos. Llenarse de las sensaciones, aromas y el tacto de aquello que tanto le gustaba.

Porque no pensaba renunciar a ello.

Tras haberse roto el día anterior ahora mismo el joven italiano estaba en un extraño trance de serenidad. Aceptando su futuro, dejándose llevar por las emociones, ni siquiera se molestaba en prepararse mentalmente simplemente aceptaba todo lo que sobre él venía.

Cerrando los ojos se levantó despacio y empezó a caminar a pequeños pasos con el viento como único acompañante, imaginando que su vida era ya su futuro, guiándose a través del camino sin ninguna luz. Pero entonces su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente y tuvo que parar por el miedo que se estaba apoderando poco a poco de su cuerpo dejando aquel raro sentimiento de tranquilidad, de serenidad, apartado en algún lugar olvidado.

—Me da miedo tropezarme, caerme, hacerme daño… — se reconoció a sí mismo en un susurro y se abrazó a sí mismo esperando que el viento regresara y lo acompañara en ese solitario abrazo.

Y en medio de ese jardín que poco a poco se moría, Romano se quedó allí mirando al borroso horizonte, mientras dentro de casa, Veneciano lo observaba sin entender qué pasaba, por qué su hermano no habló apenas cuando salió a saber dónde y por qué se quedaba como una estatua en medio de su jardín con el frío en lugar de entrar al cálido hogar.

El norte de Italia estaba hecho un lío. No entendía qué pasaba y por qué él tenía esos escalofríos. Se supone que algo malo le pasó a su hermano, fue una punzada, un presentimiento, un aviso a algo. Pero no sabía a qué. Tenía miedo a lo peor y al mismo tiempo quería saber si era lo peor o no. Su hermano llegó tras la reunión y se encerró dando gritos en su cuarto sin bajar a cenar pero parecía el Romano con mal pronto de siempre.

¿Acaso tenían los demás razón cuando le decían que exageraba?

Se rascó nerviosamente la mejilla y retiró la mirada de su hermano para coger un vaso de agua. No lo entendía, simplemente no le cabía en la cabeza tanta preocupación y ver todo lo contrario.

Tras dejar que el líquido se deslizara por su garganta el joven castaño cerró los ojos y tomó aire para asomarse por la misma ventana desde la que segundos antes observaba a su hermano y le gritó con toda la alegría que supo fingir en el momento intentando esconder su desconcierto y su confusión.

—¡Fratello~! — gritó llamando la atención de su hermano que se giró sobre sí mismo para mirar a su hermano con un rostro de ceño fruncido muy típico de él cuando lo molestaban pero también cuando estaba pensativo — ¡Es hora de la merienda~ entra ya que vas a coger frío!

Volviendo a mirar al horizonte por última vez en aquel día, el mayor de los hermanos se encaminó hacía el calor de su hogar que lo abrazaría y lo agobiaría. No era que le molestara el calor, es más le agradaba, pero con el agobio que tenía esos días encontró mayor comodidad en el frío.

Pero no fue el calor del hogar el que casi lo asfixia sino el abrazo, o más bien apretujón, que le dio su hermano pequeño una vez entró en la casa.

—¡Suéltame ya Veneciano! — se quejó y forcejeó hasta que el menor de los dos lo soltó y le sonrió para pasarle un zumo — ¿Y Seborga?

La sonrisa falsa que traía el rostro del norte de Italia flaqueó unos momentos pero volvió a pleno rendimiento al instante sin darle tiempo a Romano a percatarse de aquello. Desde el día anterior no se hablaba con él, después de la discusión Seborga salió de casa para regresar por la noche y, aprovechando que Romano estaba encerrado en su cuarto, una nueva discusión empezó entre ellos dando como resultado que no se dirigieran la palabra y que se rechazaran la mirada.

Pero Veneciano no le podía perdonar que no lo ayudara con Romano, que no estuviera al ciento por ciento como él estaba, que no se comportara como un hermano.

—Creo que salió hoy también, pero no te preocupes ve~ que hoy estaremos tú y yo~

—Genial — suspiró Romano y se puso de morros — Ahora aprovecharás e intentarás que vea alguna película estúpida y te me pegarás como una lapa, o peor aún, me hablarás del maldito de tu amigo el gigante come patatas.

—Ve… no hablas así de Alemania — exclamó triste Veneciano — Si él es muy bueno, fuerte, amigable, simpático, responsable. Es un gran amigo~

Romano lo miró un momento con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

—¡No hables de él como si fuera tu jodido novio o amante! — gritó de repente poniéndose de un extraño color rojo — ¡Menudo asco!

El rojo era típico en él, pero era extraño porque eso solo solía pasar cuando España estaba involucrado… directa o indirectamente. Pero claro, ¿por qué iba a pensar su hermano en España en ese momento si estaba mencionando a Alemania? No tenía sentido.

Pero claro, él no sabía que el hablar tan bien de alguien sólo le recordaba a Romano lo bien que él pensaba de España… Obviamente jamás lo reconocería, no iba a decir que era 'alegre, vivo, pasional, divertido, agradable… atractivo'. No, él era muy masculino para babear por nadie.

—¡Eso me recuerda! — dio de repente el norte dando un manotazo en la mesa del que luego se quejó — España llamó ayer y me preguntó por ti~

Veneciano era estúpido para darse cuenta de las cosas que pasaban, pero como país de los amantes al igual que su hermano se podía dar cuenta cuando alguien era… 'especial' para alguien. Y aunque era mentira porque él llamó a España, eso no tenía por qué saberlo Romano, porque eso sólo fastidiaría el plan.

Claro que el efecto fue inmediato y el rojo que teñía levemente las mejillas del mayor de los dos ahora se extendía tomando un color más fuerte y visible.

—¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste estúpido?! — le gritó provocando que Veneciano soltara alarmado unas lágrimas — ¿Cómo puedes ser tan despistado que se te olvide decirme TODO?

—¡Lo siento, perdóname por favor, no fue mi intención, simplemente hice pasta y estaba tan buena que me puse a comer y me olvidé de todo y luego me fui a ver la tele y me volví a olvidar de todo y luego me fui a comerme un _gelato_ y luego-!

—¡Ag, cállate! — gritó Romano con un repentino dolor de cabeza por la velocidad y cantidad de palabras que salían de la gran bocota de su hermano.

Tras tranquilizarse Veneciano le explicó que aquella misma noche iban a salir de copas. A despejarse y a celebrar que… bueno según Prusia que 'él seguía siendo tan asombroso como siempre'. Claro que para los demás solo era una noche de salida.

Romano solo quiso salir huyendo, encerrarse donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo, hundir su cabeza en la almohada y dormirse profundamente olvidándose de todos los demás y centrándose en nada, absolutamente nada de nada. Descansar, algo tan necesario y lo único que le apetecía desde hacía ya un tiempo y que le resultaba simplemente demasiado difícil para realizar. Pero eso Feliciano no lo entendía, él se relajaba constantemente y se tomaba todo con calma.

En esas ocasiones lo envidiaba verdaderamente.

Él no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacer lo mismo así que al final se enfadaba y mandaba todo al cuerno o directamente no lo intentaba.

Pero toda persona tiene sus límites y el estrés es algo que a nadie le gusta, así que dejar las cosas pasar y olvidarse era lo que siempre acababa haciendo.

Y como el sur de Italia tiende a comportarse de esa manera al final acabó accediendo a salir esa noche, aún cuando lo único que necesitaba era el abrazo de la soledad y la autocompasión mientras su cuerpo reposaba todo el cansancio provocado por los nervios y el miedo y, finalmente, se dejaba caer en un sueño oscuro, pero pese a eso, un sueño tranquilo. Sin pesadillas, sin miedos, donde la realidad no existía y el mundo en el que se encontraba era el paraíso que buscaba.

Si bien poco tiempo atrás el joven italiano hubiera dedicado a arreglarse horas y se preocuparía por cómo vestir o peinarse bien… esta vez eran puras nimiedades, no tenía ganas de sentarse frente a un espejo para verse a sí mismo disfrazado de bienestar, porque no era cierto, porque era algo que se había convertido en banal para él y simplemente se había transformado en superficial sin importancia.

Este detalle no pudo pasar desapercibido para su hermano quien lo observaba preocupado, mientras él se había arreglado bien para salir, su hermano mayor llevaba una simple camisa y un pantalón vaquero. Romano jamás se dejaba ver con mal aspecto, ni siquiera con regular, y entre las pequeñas bolsas que ensombrecían sus antes relucientes y pasionales ojos y el cansancio y vacío que ahora mostraban… Veneciano no podía parar de mirarlo de reojo sin que este se diera cuenta de ser observado. Porque no era su hermano, era alguien distinto, porque algo le pasaba y no le contaba, porque no se lo podía negar…

Pero Veneciano no tenía valor para preguntarle directamente.

Ya no era miedo a la reacción de su hermano sino miedo a la mentira que le contaría. Miedo a que no confiara en él.

Pero era la realidad y odiaba aceptarla, por eso intentaría por todos los medios sacar a su fratellone de siempre y conseguir que le contara toda la verdad.

—¡Roma~!

El grito de España quien saludaba junto al resto sacó al italiano mayor de sus pensamientos y se quedó mirándolo unos instantes. Ahora debía fingir delante de muchos durante horas sin descanso. El simple hecho de pensarlo agotaba aún más al cansado italiano.

Pero no tenía de otro remedio y, si lo tenía, no quería ni pensarlo.

_-Hetalia-_

Si antes los amigos de Antonio no creyeron al español cuando les dijo que Romano estaba raro… ahora lo hacían de sobra. Pero no solo se dieron cuenta ellos sino que todos los presentes alucinaban con el comportamiento de Italia del Sur.

No insultaba a Alemania, hasta le hablaba de buenas maneras.

Eso ya de por sí levantó todas las alarmas, pero la que más la del extrañado, pero curiosamente aliviado, Alemania quien no dudó en confesarle a Veneciano que todo este tiempo tuvo razón sobre su hermano.

—Sentimos mucho no haberte creído Italia-kun — le confesó Japón un poco avergonzado.

—Está bien amigos — sonrió Veneciano y dirigió su mirada hacia España quien solo asintió — Lo importante es que esta noche consigamos sacar a Romano de su refugio.

Pero Romano estaba al margen de todo esto, simplemente se sentaba en una esquina esperando que todos le olvidaran, que su presencia pasara desapercibida y al final pudiera irse sin tener que hablar con nadie en toda la noche. O al menos hablar el mínimo posible.

El problema del italiano era que no se daba cuenta de su extraño comportamiento, no tenía fuerzas de contestar o insultar a Alemania, pero ya no era solo eso, no se daba cuenta de que estaba bebiendo y bebiendo sin parar llegando a niveles muy altos para él.

Niveles ingleses.

Un enorme sonrojo cubría sus mejillas y su visión se iba emborronando poco a poco pero no era debido a la enfermedad sino a todo el alcohol que había ingerido. Era un tanto triste que llegara a beber tanto en tan poco tiempo, sentándose en la barra intentando ser invisible a todos los demás, esconderse del mundo que le rodeaba a solas, solo con él mismo.

Se levantó despacio y fue caminando hacia una salida a tomar aire fresco, el calor era demasiado y se encontraba mareado, dando tumbos se abrió paso entre la gente y se chocó contra una espalda.

—¿Dónde vas Romano? — preguntó un extrañado Canadá — ¿No te encuentras bien?

—Vo-vomitar… voy a vomitar.

No necesitó más el canadiense para despedirse de Prusia, que lo había acompañado a por bebidas para todos, y acompañar a la nación italiana a fuera donde nada más salir se soltó del rubio y vomitó junto a un árbol.

—Nunca te había visto así Romano — le reconoció el canadiense mientras le daba un pañuelo para que se limpiara la boca y escuchaba como el italiano seguía vaciando sus tripas — ¿Quieres que llame a tu hermano para que te lleve a casa… o tal vez a España?

—No… no quiero a nadie — dijo mientras respiraba pesadamente y dejándose caer de rodillas para acomodarse en el suelo — Q-quiero ser como tú, invisible, sí, eso estaría bien.

La voz de Romano iba bajando de nivel y al canadiense cada vez le costaba más y más escucharlo. El italiano no estaba bien y él no sabía cómo podía ayudarlo.

—¡Quédate aquí voy a buscar a alguien que te lleve a casa! No te muevas.

Romano contempló cómo la nación corría de nuevo adentro del local y de repente sintió unas nuevas arcadas y volvió a vomitar en el suelo. Lágrimas por el esfuerzo salían de sus ojos y su cara irradiaba un rojo intenso por la falta de aire. Cogía como podía bocanadas de aire mientras intentaba tranquilizar el ritmo frenético de su corazón.

El primero en encontrar Canadá entre tanta gente fue a España quien salió corriendo para encontrar a Romano.

—¿Dónde está Romano? — preguntó casi sin aliento.

—L-le dije que no se moviera de aquí mientras buscaba ayuda.

El canadiense volvió al local a avisar al resto de naciones que no tardaron en salir y empezar a buscar al italiano. El norte de Italia estaba siendo consolado por Japón y Alemania mientras España había desaparecido en busca de Romano antes de que los demás salieran.

¿Por qué Romano tenía que comportarse así?

Le habían dado espacio para que se relajara esa noche, para que luego pudiera unirse a los demás y sentirse cómodo entre todos y, por fin, contar qué pasaba por su mente.

Pero a pesar de todos sus siglos… a veces se comportaba como un niño asustado.

_-Hetalia-_

Romano se tambaleaba por las calles, quería que todo el mundo dejara de mirarlo. ¿Es qué no tenían nada mejor que hacer con sus vidas que mirar a un pobre borracho deprimido? Parecía que no pues el italiano sentía los ojos de los demás clavados en él.

Quería desaparecer, que nadie le mirara, que le dejaran auto-compadecerse de sí mismo y estar con sus pensamientos quienes eran los únicos que le acompañaban en aquel viaje.

Tropezó y cayó al suelo de donde no quiso levantarse salvo mirar las miradas llenas de pena de algunos y asco de otros.

Lo siguiente que sintió fueron unos brazos que le levantaron. Eran las de un joven rubio de aspecto alemán, pero no le importaba de dónde fuera, ni siquiera el hecho de que lo estuviera ayudando.

—¿Se encuentra bien señor?

Romano lo miró y sacudió la cabeza. Ayudado por aquella persona que desconocía se puso en pie y consiguió recuperar el equilibrio. Suspirando se sacudió la ropa y le pidió que lo llevara a casa. A alguien que no conocía de nada y de aspecto alemán, algo que nunca hubiera hecho antes… pero con todo el alcohol que el joven italiano tenía en el cuerpo no se daba cuenta de nada de lo que hacía. Y si lo hacía al día siguiente no lo recordaría.

* * *

_Hice en el capítulo anterior la mafia como un cuento de hadas, sinceramente lo hice así para no añadir tragedia a la historia y más con algo secundario. Sobre la mafia no digo nada más, es un tema muy delicado._

_Bueno ya está escrito un 1/3 de la historia~_

Voy con prisa, pero en el siguiente capítulo contesto todos los reviews. ¡Y gracias a todos por felicitarme mi cumpleaños, sois geniales!

Gracias por leer~


End file.
